Magic
Magic is the colloquial name for Thaunuclear Particles. It is the substance that makes up the entire world of Epona, and it is what keeps everything on the planet alive. As well as being literal "life energy", Magic can be manipulated by users in a multitude of ways. These give rise to various distinctive styles of Magic. Magical Styles 'Basic' Also known as "Neutral Magic" when compared with the other styles. This is the raw, unaltered magic that flows through a being's Aether Veins. It is also what makes up basic spells such as Levitation and the Amorphous Blob. It comes into play in most other styles. 'Sift' Sift Magic deals with the transition of one thing into another and the transmission of energy in general. From a general standpoint Sift focuses on spells that last based on the power the user puts into them, and don't need a constant stream of energy to remain active. Sift is a very volatile style of magic - complex to set up, but with a mind of its own once activated - and must be handled with care. The more complex the spell, the more setting up is required. Some spells require sacrifices and other forms of ritualistic preparation to activate, but most of that nature are banned throughout the world. Of the three main pony races, Unicorns are most suited to the Sift. Pure Sift Magic on a horn appears spiky and flows rapidly. A pony suited to Sift Magic has small Aether Veins with little room to store energy, but can release the power at a very quick rate. They are also prone to producing internal magic faster than most. 'Druidic' The power of the land and the four elements. Druidic Magic takes a lot of strength to control, but most spells that aren't fire-based give the user time to catch up, as if patiently waiting for them. Druidic spells are not complex, but can be combined into collectively-complex ones, such as attempting to rapidly grow a garden filled with lots of different types of plants, or when combining two elements together. Of the three main pony races, Earth-ponies are most suited to Druidic Magic. Pegasi and Zebra are also known for their natural skill in this field. This style manifests as a very slow, calm magical flow on a user's horn. Ponies suited to Druidic Magic are the opposite of their Sift-oriented cousins. They have large Aether Veins that can store great amounts of magic, but can only release it at a slow pace. Their internal magic is focused on building up over long periods. It is notable that Druidic Unicorns and Earth-ponies have, on average, longer lifespans than others. It should be noted that the Sift, Druidic and Basic styles are all closely related. Imbuing one end of the scale with the other will result in a spell with a Neutral nature - it won't have as much risk of backfiring as Sift, but it also won't stick around like Druidic. 'Harmony' The power the Elements of Harmony were based upon. Harmony is more of a concept of magical practice than a style in of itself, but with it in mind, a user can easily make their life easier. Harmony is the power of order, of keeping control of ones Magic. This can lead to complex spells becoming easier to cast over time, and being able to use multiple basic spells in conjunction with one another. Harmony is a neutral concept, and should not be mistaken for the power of "good", just as Chaos Magic should not be mistaken for being intrinsically evil. 'Chaos' The opposite of Harmony. Chaos Magic is commonly used in spells where more needs to be going on, such as magical fireworks and transformation spells. It is the power of activity, forcing magical particles to break their natural roles and serve the user's will - repurposing a form for example. 'Dark' Dark is a strange form of Magic, as it can appear as a mutation of any of the other styles, save for Divine. Dark Magic is the most limited of the styles, as its primary purpose is to corrupt the user and everything around them, making it very difficult to tame and alter. If Sift Magic was an excitable child running around the user's thoughts, Dark Magic is the voice of Demons trying to bend them to their will. Dark Magic arises from inner turmoil and suffering, and if allowed to worsen and spread, it can completely replace all the Neutral Magic in the victim's Aether Veins. 'Divine' The power of the heavens, the good will of mortals, and the power of the Sun itself. Divine Magic is the most powerful style, and is used in big spells that require either an Alicorn or a large group of powerful Unicorns to cast. It is what is used by Valkyries and the denizens of Fólkvangr. It is capable of completely destroying Dark Magic. Physical Concept The world of Epona and all types of Magic are made entirely out of Thaunuclear Particles. While these particles are all technically one and the same type, it should be noted that there is a difference between "physical" Magic and "free-flowing" Magic. Physical Magic is what builds things, whether that be living creatures or the ground they walk upon. Free-flowing Magic is the non-physical, ethereal essence that makes up "Magic" as the common pony knows it - that which flows through their Aether Veins. Free-flowing Magic is also what makes up the air, and since Magic is the essence of life itself, a place without the buzz of Magic in the air feels like a truly dark and deathly place. Relation to Reishi In terms of how they work, Magic and Reishi are extremely different to one another. One is a force of creation while the other aims to disrupt and break things down. However, there are times when the two energy types can be combined... Category:Information Category:Magic